YuGiOh The Duel of New Friendship
by Shadows Clan
Summary: This story in a play format is about Yugi and his friends in a new adventure at a mansion where a new talented duelist arrives to change the game of duel monsters with his unique skills and a main objective. This is my first story I write for fanfiction.c


Yu-Gi-Oh  
The Duel of New Friendship  
By: Christian Garcia  
  
Before I start with my dialogue or story, I would like to point out some things. This is my first time writing a story for FanFiction.net and I would like to thank them for accepting this story. Yu-Gi-Oh is an anime show that has taken over the country and I personally wanted to create a story based on it. This is my appreciation for the show. The Duel of New Friendship has almost the same characters as in Yu-Gi-Oh but I added some new characters including myself. Now, I present to my audience "Yu-Gi-Oh, The Duel of New Friendship".  
  
Chapter 1  
The News  
  
It's a beautiful sunny day after the battle city tournament. Everything is back to normal. Domino city became known as Battle City because of a great duel monsters tournament that took place there in Domino City. Joey comes over Yugi's house with a great smile. As he enters, he sees Tea and Tristan.  
  
Joey: So how's everyone today in a nice day like this.  
  
Yugi: I am fine. I see you are excited.  
  
Joey: Of course I am. It is because I got tickets.  
  
Tristan: Don't tell me that you got tickets for some cool event?  
  
Tea: Well, what is it for?  
  
Joey: Kaiba opened a place called "The Dueling Mansion"  
  
Yugi: That's Awesome!  
  
Joey: Yeah. I got five tickets. Two tickets are duelist tickets, which I'll use with  
Yugi and the other three tickets are for Tea, Tristan and Serenity.  
  
Tristan: Oh! Let's go. Yay. Serenity is going!!  
  
Joey: I see he will never change. Yugi, I have changed my deck. I made it a little  
bit better. So since I am not an amateur anymore, I am willing to duel  
Kaiba  
  
Yugi: You should think about that again cause Kaiba is a very good duelist.  
  
Joey: So what? I will defeat him, especially with my improved deck. Anyways,  
we should get going. I'll meet you over there.  
  
Joey leaves Yugi's house. Also, Yugi and company leaves. While in Kaiba CORP. Kaiba is preparing the opening of the Dueling Mansion. Mokuba comes to Kaiba's office.  
  
Mokuba: Seto. What are your plans this time?  
  
Kaiba: I am planning to challenge Yugi to a duel where everything is on the line.  
  
Mokuba: And what is it that you are going to put on the line?  
  
Kaiba: If I win, I will get all the god cards from Yugi and if I lose, I will give  
Yugi all of my Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Mokuba: That's too risky.  
  
Kaiba: I know, but I have a special tactic to use against his deck. Let's go to  
the dueling mansion now.  
  
Kaiba leaves his office, so does Mokuba. Every single talented dueslist will arrive. Among them are Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami and a new duelist who has an exceptional dueling records and rare cards never seen before.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Dueling Mansion  
  
Many Duelist have arrive at this huge mansion. Yugi arrives with Joey and all duelist pay attention while these two duelists goes in. Tea, Tristan and Serenity takes the spectators route. Joey encounters Mai.  
  
Joey: Long time no see Mai. What brings you here?  
  
Mai: The entertainment darling. Since I have nothing to do, I rather be here  
and improve my skills for a next tournament.  
  
Joey: I see. Well, I just came to beat Kaiba.  
  
Mai: I don't think you will be able to beat Kaiba.  
  
Joey: Say what? Of course I will. You'll see.  
  
While Joey still talks with Mai, Kaiba approaches Yugi and speaks to him.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi. I was expecting you to come to this mansion.  
  
Yugi: As you see, I have a lot of love for dueling.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, I challenge you to a duel. A duel where our special cards are on the  
line.  
  
Yugi: As I thought, you want all the god cards, and I bet you will put your Blue  
Eyes White Dragon on the line.  
  
Kaiba: Yes Yugi. Before I duel with you, we will duel others and then, I'll meet  
you for a duel.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, I refuse. I can't put the god cards on the line. You don't  
comprehend the power of this cards. I'll duel you alright, but  
nothing is on the line, I want this rivalry to end. The winner becomes  
duel monsters champion.  
  
Kaiba: Not a bad Idea. I accept that but you'll have to wait.  
  
While Kaiba goes to other room, the duelist who everyone has been talking about has arrived. His name is Christian Garcia. Everyone is looking at this young talented duelist. Weevil approaches to him.  
  
Weevil: I see you are the duelist who everyone is talking about. I challenge you  
to a duel so everyone can put eyes on me.  
  
Christian: Are you sure you want to duel me? You'll lose with your insects.  
  
Weevil: How dare you insult the deck of a true champion? Get ready to get  
crush by my insects!  
  
Christian: I wanted to avoid a fast duel, but if you insist. Get ready to be beaten.  
  
Both duelist takes position and activate their dueling disk. Yugi and Joey gets nearby to observe. The rest of the duelists gather around to see this first duel. Weevil makes the first move.  
  
Weevil: I place a monster face down and I set two cards face down. I end my turn.  
  
Christian: I play my magic card Nobleman of Crossout. I get to destroy your face  
down monster.  
  
Weevil: Ohh no!!!!!  
  
Christian: Then, I summon Harpies Brother in attack mode. And I play my magic  
Demon's Axe. It increases his attack by 1000. Harpies Brother, Attack  
his life points  
  
Weevil: No!!!! How could this happen.  
  
As the duel goes on, Weevil takes control of the duel by combining insects with magic cards but Christian has drawn his best monster, Tyrant Dragon. As Weevil gets scare, Christian uses a combination of magic cards in order to attack his life points directly.  
  
Christian: Now, Tyrant Dragon, end this duel with a tyrant rage attack.  
  
Weevil: No!!!!!! My beautiful insects and life points.  
  
Christian smiles after the victory he has obtained. He stares at Yugi then at Kaiba and then goes away. Yugi finds Joey and talks to him.  
  
Yugi: Did you see how this guy beated Weevil in a great way?  
  
Joey: I am impress. Could he be able to beat you or Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. A duel between Kaiba or me could determine  
the winner.  
  
Joey: I don't know, but I feel like dueling him.  
  
Yugi: Take it easy. We should duel in order to get to the next room. The booklet  
says that a duelist must obtain a card in order to go to the next room. As  
this goes on, four duelist will be left on the main chamber. I say we should  
see if we can make it.  
  
Joey: Yeah, you are right. Lets start now!!  
  
Yugi and Joey takes different directions. The duels starts. Yugi and Joey are doing pretty well. Other duelists like Mai are doing well. Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami are eliminated as usual. After a long time, Mokuba announces the final four.  
  
Mokuba: The final four duelist are the following. Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba,  
Christian Garcia and Yugi Motou. The match ups are the following:  
Yugi Motou vs. Joey Wheeler and Christian Garcia against  
Seto Kaiba. First match will be Yugi vs. Joey.  
  
As Yugi and Joey stares each other, they don't look worry because they will duel. As for Kaiba, he stares at yugi and is willing to beat any one who gets on his way. As for Christian Garcia, he smiles because he will duel a former champion. Could there be any other reasons? To Be Continued.. 


End file.
